User talk:Magma MK-II
Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Types of Villains page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thesecret1070 (Talk) 14:49, 28 March 2009 If you wish, you may vote for the villain for headline. Hee-hee. Eclipse 18:41, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Hello, and welcome... (If it was in a villains place to welcome anyone) to the Villains Wiki. I see that you have done a few edits. That's good, keep it up. I noticed that you have also voted in the Villains: VFH. In the future, try to remember to not put any profanity or anything similar on the pages. We are...um... trying to keep the wiki clean. If you know what I mean. 'K? Thanks. Deathwalker 13000 03:26, 31 March 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Hello this is M-NUva. I hope you enjoy the wiki like i do and try to edit the pages that are injured if you can. Hey, thanks for the Damon Killian edit! First Villains Wiki Event ---- VILLAINS WIKI EVENT!!!: "Villain Artwork" Now is the time to bring out the (evil) artist within yourself. Design a villain or villainous thing by drawing it and scanning it into the computer, using Photoshop or Paint, etc., then import it onto Villains Wiki, and post it on Deathwalker 13000's Discussion Page. Deathwalker 13000 will then create a gallery for the artwork to show the users... and the world. Be sure to sign it to let us know who you are (Put your user name on it) ---- A Question Are you interested in being an administrator? Deathwalker 13000 23:10, 5 May 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Glad to hear it. It might take some time, but I'll notify you when you are granted admin rights. Hello It is I, Thesecret1070, or if you wish, you could call me Eclipse... Now... I would like to thank you, you have done great work on this wiki, I am impressed! Nice Two-Face Template! Deathwalker 13000 19:30, 11 May 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Hello. I would wish to know you a little bit more than I do now. If there is anything you think I should know responed. 15:22, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey whats up? 14:47, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Listing Templates Ok. Yes. We could do that. Nice. It looks great! I just joined your user battle an am completely pwning you in it--Wolverines123 18:41, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Re: Dragon Ball Then what's the category "Dragonball Z Villains" for? I'll list them as "Dragon Ball" from here. Also, "Minion" and "Minions" being two separate categories, what is that for? Most of them appear under "Minion" so maybe we should get rid of "Minions" Ghostkaiba297 21:16, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Admin request You have now been promoted to administrator. As an administrator, I expect that you can really help out around here more efficiently than ever. You have done fantastic so far, especially with creating templates and all, so keep up the good work. Arbiter 23:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Adopt a Stub Now that we have reached 1000 articles, it's time to kick back and work on those articles that we do have, but do not have an adequate amount of information. Therefore, we are asking that all users pick one article stub, preferably one that that user knows a bit about, and focus on improving that stub into a full-fledged, well-written, organized article. Users who participate are allowed to edit other articles, but focus mainly on one stub. To Adopt a Stub, put a heading at the top of the page that says you have adopted the stub. EX: (User:Deathwalker 13000 has adopted this stub). Then work on it until it is unanimous among all users that it is an adequate article. Once again, we are doing this to improve the vast number of stubs on this wiki. Thanks, and keep editing! Arbiter 00:03, October 23, 2009 (UTC) !? I saw your template for One-line articles. I like it. Nice idea. Oh, and have you ever thought about adding more substance to your User Page? User Page Categories You don't make that decision. Only the users with their own pages. I assure you, you are making the same mistake that I made. Hello? hey what happened to our user battle? Happy Thanksgiving! Happy Thanksgiving, Magma Dragoon! But no villainy today!-- 17:18, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Active Users 2009 To the most active users on Villains Wiki: Good job on the work you have done so far. This image displays the eight most currently active users (In anthro chibi form). From left to right: Magma Dragoon, The Secret, Groxious, Rune, Arbiter, Inferno Pendragon, Saber, and M-Nuva. Once again, good job, and enjoy villains wiki. Arbiter 05:12, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ?!? Um... why are you deleting articles? Arbiter 06:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I noticed all the articles were one-liners and stubs. That is how articles usually start, and I think that the point of stubs is to provide a base for expansion (of the article). Just my thoughts. I'll look over the deletion log, and restore the articles I know I can add information on. That way, we'll have more articles on the wiki, and less in the one-liner/stub categories. Hi my name is Lord Starkiller Hello I have noticed the lack of Transformer villians like megatron and Unicron!--LordStarkiller 18:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Merry for Christmas I will one day rule the universe!!!!!!! Um thank you Size matters not...... It is okay to use the force in user battles right? --Lord Starkiller 18:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) This wiki is awesome!!!! muwhaaahaaa Sure, go ahead. You can use just about any power you want in user battles, as long as it's one of the few powers you choose to give your character on your user page. My page Contact 18:35, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey!!! Okay I know I'm being a jerk right now but I can't let this go on any longer. I'm talking about every spelling error you make in all of your articles. I'm just saying that I cannot read them at all. If I'm being mean then feel free to yell at me on my user talk page. I'll accept that everyelse but please type correctly on articles. People are going to be looking at these and if they see a page with tons of spelling errors that make it unreadable then people might not want to join the wiki. I realise as well this isn't my wiki but please! Make them readable! Like I said I'll accept the errors anywhere else on this wiki but not on articles. Sorry to get on to you magma. I'd rather not do this myself but I have a problem with people who don't write legibly. When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 00:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey!!! Okay I know I'm being a jerk right now but I can't let this go on any longer. I'm talking about every spelling error you make in all of your articles. I'm just saying that I cannot read them at all. If I'm being mean then feel free to yell at me on my user talk page. I'll accept that everyelse but please type correctly on articles. People are going to be looking at these and if they see a page with tons of spelling errors that make it unreadable then people might not want to join the wiki. I realise as well this isn't my wiki but please! Make them readable! Like I said I'll accept the errors anywhere else on this wiki but not on articles. Sorry to get on to you magma. I'd rather not do this myself but I have a problem with people who don't write legibly. When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 00:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Artifacts Love the idea of the new wiki you created. When I find time, I'll definetly join. Hey magma dragoon...mind helping us out in the fight against the secret? We need everyone we can get! 15:56, January 30, 2010 (UTC) It is under the secret battle(Groxious vs. M-NUva) That is just a sub section. it is the 3rd to last fight. I wish to delete Tunji Iwala, but keep it's name in the categories. Montelletimelord80 20:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Montelletimelord80 20:43, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Magma how are you? this is montelletimelord80, I wish to delete the article louisa the evil spanish gorgon. WTF!?!! Dude?!!? WTF! Why did you delete my storyboard!!! It was for my characters! Hey thanks. I didn't know the template was wrong. I spent an entire night trying to set up the Hide/show thing, and i thought i did it right. Obviously i didn't though, so sorry about the confusion. Once again thanks for restoring it :D Thanks (I want to try and sort out the image galleries before I work on my own articles - hence all the edits: thanks for the encouragement)The Voice 18:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome and thanks! =) Np, and thanks! ^^ I'll let you know when I have questions. ImNedBigby 15:27, April 28, 2010 (UTC)ImNedBigby BTW, here's a question for you. How do I upload an image to an article? Like for Macbeth, I tried to upload a picture, but when it says it was inserted, it didnt show up on the page of the article. I dont understand why it's doing that. -.- Thank you! =) Thank you for telling me how to insert the image of Macbeth! ^^ I'll ty my best to edit more if i can. Why the hell did you delete Lampwick page?!?! He is a villain!! Lampwick Why the hell did you delete Lampwick page?!?! He is a villain!! Do Pokemon count as animals?Robinsonbecky 15:41, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Animals Do Pokemon count as animals?15:43, August 29, 2010 (UTC)RobinsonbeckyRobinsonbecky hey :) hey thanks for the greeting and yeah iam happy to help with anything and to help add to your pages and some new ones. :) heh, boy that IP sure is obsessed with Thomas the Tank Engine "villains" Inferno Pendragon 17:01, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I feel the same way about some IPs / users who add so many unnecessary categories to pages: we need to try and work out a way to sort the category nonsense Inferno Pendragon 17:22, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Singing Villains If a villain sings just one song,do they count to be in the Singing Villains category? Robinsonbecky 16:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Gay Villains Does bisexuality relate to the Gay Villains category?What about Mystique?Isn't she gay?Robinsonbecky 16:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Robinsonbecky I need advice on Rameses (Prince Of Egypt) - someone added "Dark Lord" as a category, is that accurate? I thought dark lords tended to be magical rather than human.. I'm not removing the category since I'm not sure.. just wanted to know if he does count or not Little-Red 16:05, October 13, 2010 (UTC) yeah, I noticed someone already removed it - so it doesn't matter.. I figured he didn't count because he's sympathetic at times (plus he's not really a sorcerer or anything) - thanks for verifying Little-Red 16:48, October 14, 2010 (UTC) New Forum Since your such a villain fan i was wondering if u would be interested in helping on a new forum: http://villains.boardrealtors.net/index.htm Villain fan 22:02, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Cyberbully I have banned Venage for 3 months for cyberbullying - I'm just telling all admins so they know why I banned him for so long Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 15:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ah, so the All-Star category *was* stupid after all? I had suspicions but resurrected it thinking it may of been an obscure web-comic or something I never heard of Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 15:12, October 29, 2010 (UTC) yeah, guess I was too soft - I tried wikipedia and nothing showed up, then tried a youtube search in case it was one of those "You Tube Villain" deals.. zilch - ah well, it's gone now regardless Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 15:21, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi. How'd you fix the Jigsaw quote thing on the Last Words page? I could never figure it out. :) Lightsaber Guy 00:42, October 31, 2010 (UTC) VFH Ah... Yes... Friscoal spoke with me that he wished to vote for Phazon, but he doesn't log on and stuff, but wanted Phazon. You can change it to Kefka if you wish, I don't really care right now. You pretty much seem to be the category-guy here, so I'll ask you first, do monsters count as insane psycho? Or is that categorie just for human(oid)s? Amnestyyy 15:29, November 2, 2010 (UTC) sorry to sound ignorant but Cloud of Darkness has boobs (sorry if that sounds vulgar) so it would be female? I'm confused slightly in that respect.. cause you are right.. clouds have no gender.. yet the character always struck me as female.. Inferno Pendragon 15:34, November 5, 2010 (UTC) also we could consider an "Asexual" category for villains that have no gender - since we have one for female villains and one for male villains Inferno Pendragon 15:38, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ah, I see - it has one of those darn "lovecraftian" deals going on.. my bad then Inferno Pendragon 15:40, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Could you please delete the "supervillain" category. We already have "supervillains" and I made sure eery page in "supervillain" was added to "Supervillains" as well. Amnestyyy 13:54, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I cleared the "nintendo villains" category from all the pages, altough I believe Inferno did most of them. Anyway, it has been done! Amnestyyy 15:17, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Corrupt Officials apologies for accidentally adding "corrupt police officers" to an arcticle - didn't realise it was being disused: I protected the category to stop it being remade (again).. should "evil teacher" be deleted as well or does it qualify as a valid category by itself? Queen Misery 15:11, January 18, 2011 (UTC) The Return of Troll-Plz He's come back as Master Troll. Block him ASAP. He has already screw the 5th User Battles Page. Do it nw, before it gets ugly. -Drasocon 00:27, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Templates I thought I would supply you with a List Of Templates since you're an admin and thus will be using them fairly often, hope this is helpful to you and others.. Inferno Pendragon 03:17, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Admins K'. I'll fix that problem. Thanks for letting me know. 20:43, February 11, 2011 (UTC) That'd be acceptable.﻿ ﻿ ... care to explain how Fantasy is "useless"? no, really.. I'd love to hear why one of the biggest genres in history is useless.. its not the genres fault people are abusing it and instead of labelling an entire genre useless you could at least say why.. I'll await your reply (and yes, it's pissed me off) Inferno Pendragon 18:58, February 23, 2011 (UTC)